


You're boring, honestly

by mylastrequestitis



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eleanor Shellstrop, F/M, High School, Teacher-Student Relationship, cheleanor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastrequestitis/pseuds/mylastrequestitis
Summary: Eleanor Shellstrop is in her final year of High School. She can't wait to get this over with forever and go to college already, away from any reminders of her crappy parents.Chidi Anagonye is nervous. He'd just graduated at St John's University and was offered a job at Pheonix, Arizona. Against all his fears and doubts, something just felt right about going. It's not like he had much to leave behind after all. Well, teaching High School seniors basic philosophy couldn't be so hard.





	You're boring, honestly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in four years. English is not my first language. Be kind to me!  
Plus, I do not live in the USA or even been there, but I really wanted to challenge myself and write this in another language. So I'm sorry if something mid-story does not feel very "American" culturally speaking.

Eleanor couldn't even wait till this was all over. School was hell. Living in Pheonix was hell. She didn't live with her parents anymore, thank God. She owed them nothing. But knowing that she was still in the same city as they both lived in sucks. She needed a do over, and nothing would be better than finally moving away to college. It didn't really matter where, as long as she got to spend a few years out. 

So as she walked her way to school on the first day of her last year, she couldn't be happier. Well, obviously, she could. But that day specially was a good day for Eleanor Shellstrop. She had already signed up for the classes she would take and her weekly schedule was better than she thought it would be. Working and studying isn't exactly the best way to go through teenage years. Still, Eleanor had managed to live alone since she was 14, and still had time to be considered a "problematic teen" by countless teachers and her friends' parents.

As she analysed her schedule, she noticed that her first period would be Philosophy and sighed. _Why am I even doing it? _She thought to herself. She actually knew that the only reason she ever considered signing up for that stupid class was for the sake of pissing Tahani Al-Jamil off. The girl was a good person and Eleanor wondered how much of a good fuck she would be. Talking to her was so boring, (_obviously, good people are the worst)_ but her kissing skills were beyond compare. Eleanor and Tahani were always picking fights that ended in hot make out sessions on Tahani's car, but the brunette always stopped before things got too sexual. So they made a bet. If Eleanor could keep up with Philosophy classes and get good grades for the year, Al-Jamil would let her hit that. Of course, Tahani was just as horny as the blonde was, but challenging Eleanor was always worth it. Tahani wouldn't be taking the classes, though. She said that Eleanor would be too distracted to even learn something if the girl was in the room, which Eleanor made sure to disagree and put up another fight that ended in wet kisses.

Eleanor found the classroom and walked in muttering. _Hate those nerds_, she thought when she noticed ten people who were already sitting and waiting for the teacher. Why on Earth would anybody willingly decide to take this class?

"Good morning, students", a tall black man said with a mild Australian accent. "Please, take your seats, will you?"

Eleanor stared at her teacher more than she should have. His forehead was clearly sweaty and he kept fixing his glasses. _Damn, teach, you're hot_, she thought as she sat on her place.

"My name is Mr. Anagonye and I will be your philosophy teacher for the year. I'm new here, so you may notice I'm a little nervous", Eleanor laughed at that. He was clearly way beyond nervous. The guy was at the merge of having a heart attack.

He immediatly moved his dark eyes to the giggling blonde. She froze in place.

"Well, let's start, shall we? We'll start simple with pre-socratic theories. As Socrates is considered to be the first philosopher out there, some ideas came before him and are essential to understand what preceeded Socrates ideas", he said, blaming himself for the exaggerated times he said 'Socrates' and 'ideas'. He was told thousands of times in college not to repeat words in one sentence while lecturing.

Would the blonde girl in the back laugh at him again? He kinda hoped she would. 


End file.
